criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Nicoletta Marconi
Nicoletta Marconi was a suspect in the murder investigations of actress Lorna Westerberg in What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time) and Soviet Ambassador Lev Romanov in Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time). Profile Nicoletta is a 34-year-old catburglar and the mother of the late Tony Marconi. She has long black hair and brown eyes. In her first appearance, she is seen wearing a dark blue dress as well as dark blue gloves and carrying around a gray feather boa. Furthermore, Nicoletta sports a silver watch, a silver ring adorned with a blue ruby on her left ring finger, a pair of long silver earrings and several pearl necklaces. She is also seen holding a cigarette holder in her left hand. It is known that Nicoletta eats shrimp cocktail. In her second appearance, she ties her hair in a ponytail and wears a black catsuit with a left front pocket, which carries her lock-picking tools. it is discovered that she knows Morse Code. Events of Criminal Case What Happens in Vegas... Nicoletta became a suspect after Jack, Nebet and the player found her cigarette box at the casino. With Nicoletta was her son, Antonio. When asked for her alibi, she told the team that she had taken Antonio to a concert. She then interrupted the interrogation to berate her son after he stole a bunch of poker chips from the casino, instructing him to return them. She then told the team that the crowd was acting insane thanks to the murder, before excusing herself to take Antonio to a magic show. Nicoletta was spoken to again about her stealing the victim's tiara. She claimed that she had simply found the tiara and was planning on giving it back to her when she was still alive, but her façade was broken down by Nebet, who called her a liar. She admitted that Lorna had accused her of stealing from her, which she had, but she had no proof, resulting in her almost getting away scot-free. Nicoletta was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Frankie Paisley for Lorna's murder. Later, Zara and the player planned to team up with Nicoletta in order to steal Leonardo da Vinci's "Ruminations On Time" from Soviet Ambassador Lev Romanov as the team needed the manuscript to fix their time machine. After using Antonio to find Nicoletta, Zara and the player told Nicoletta that they wanted a favor in exchange for them not pressing charges against her for stealing Lorna's tiara. Zara told Nicoletta that they wanted to steal the manuscript which had been locked away in the Soviet embassy in Washington, DC. Interested at the challenge, Nicoletta agreed to help the team in exchange for them forgetting about the stolen tiara. Crime and Punishment Outside the Soviet Embassy, Nicoletta met up with Jack and the player in order to inform the team that she would break into the embassy ahead of them and disable the security system. However, when Nicoletta disabled the security system twenty minutes later, Jack and the player came across Lev's strangled body. Nicoletta then became a suspect again after Jack and the player found her headlamp in the secret fallout shelter, leading the team to discover her nearby. When asked about what had happened, Nicoletta told the team that she had stumbled across Lev's body after having shut down the security system. Scared to be caught by the Soviets, she headed to the bunker to hide. Jack then told Nicoletta to stay hidden in the bunker for the remainder of the investigation. Nicoletta was spoken to again about her deliberately triggering the security alarm. She admitted to triggering the alarm because she felt betrayed by the team. When she came across Lev's body, she fell under the illusion that the team had set her up, so she triggered the alarm in order to get her revenge on the team. Nicoletta was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Graham Winslow for Lev's murder. Later, Jack and the player interrogated Nicoletta once more in order to discover the location of the treatise. She told the team that she had found the treatise locked away in a safe at the embassy and that she had hidden it behind some bushes in the embassy driveway. She then parted ways with the team, their deal being settled. Trivia *Nicoletta is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Travel in Time. Case appearances *What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time) *Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time) Gallery NMarconiTravelinTime.png|Nicoletta, as she appeared in What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time). NMarconiTravelinTimeC301.png|Nicoletta, as she appeared in Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time). TMarconiConspiracyC243.png|Tony Marconi, Nicoletta's late son as seen in 2018. EFullerConspiracyNew.png|Emilio Fuller, Nicoletta's grandson as seen in 2018. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects